


What Lies In The Truth (BBS GOD AU Oneshots)

by cherrqr



Series: What Lies In The Truth - BBS God AU [1]
Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, bbs god au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrqr/pseuds/cherrqr
Summary: This is my oneshot collection for my BBS God AU, "What Lies In The Truth." All of these oneshots take place before the actual (upcoming) story which I'll have out soon. These aren't too important to read, but I still recommend you do so if you want a little "extra extra" or just some additional knowledge on the plot.





	What Lies In The Truth (BBS GOD AU Oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a collection, that is still being updated, even as I work on the actual fic. All of these happen BEFORE the actual fic, please keep that in mind.

John’s breath was heavy, shaky, and soft. Tears froze on his cheeks, yet none threatened to fall. He inhaled slowly, his breath hitching as he curled up. “Fuck,” he muttered, watching as his breath floated away in a small cloud. It was cold. So, so damn cold. His limbs ached, and he didn’t want to move any more than he had previously. It hurt to think, his eyes were sensitive to the little moonlight that spilled into his room through the curtains, illuminating the small patterns on the carpeted floor. His left hand was curled around his soft blanket which he proceeded to pull over himself. So cold…

Smitty was shivering as he climbed out of bed, wondering why the hell it was so cold that the ice water he had on his nightstand next to his bed froze. Making his way out of his room, and to the thermostat that hung in the hallway, he heard small sobs. Deciding to find out why it was cold before tending to his housemate, he held his phone up to the device, using the light to read the temperature. “78°, feels like 67°” he muttered, shocked. Was the thermostat broken or something? Cursing quietly to himself, he made his way to John’s room, knocking on the door. Getting no response, not even a sob, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head in, another wave of cold hitting his face. He cringed, shivering even more now, his teeth almost chattering, he made his way to John, who was curled up in a blanket, suffering from the cold. Smitty sat down next to him, peering down at his housemate, “hey brother? You okay?” he spoke up, resting a hand on what he could tell was John’s back. He jumped, turning his head to look at Smitty, his eyes wide, “Smitty?” he breathed, sitting up, his body facing the other male.

“Yeah, yeah…John, what happened? Are all the windows closed?”

John nodded, leaning on the other male, sniffling. Smitty wrapped an arm securely around his housemate’s waist, pulling him close. He wasn’t too bothered by the cold, as he had an idea as to why this had happened. “Here, let’s warm you up, okay? I’ll bring you to the fireplace and make you some cocoa.” Smitty suggested, helping a grateful John to his feet.

They started towards the hallway, their hands in each other’s as they walked. John was leaning on Smitty, shaking, he was in so much pain. Everything hurt. It was so cold…

Smitty let go of John, who sat down on the couch, pulling the blanket they left on the couch over himself. Smitty turned on the electric fireplace, sending a look of pity and remorse over to the cold male. He, himself, wasn’t too cold, as he was wearing a hoodie over a black, long-sleeved shirt. The male made his way to the kitchen, where he pulled out both the mix and a dark blue mug out of a cabinet. He heated up some water, pouring it into the mug, stirring the hot cocoa mix in. He inhaled slowly, picking it up from the counter to bring into the living room to his housemate, who gratefully accepted it.

“Thankyou,” John managed, quickly, before taking a long sip from the mug. Smitty sat down next to him, picked up the remote, and turned on the tv, displaying the time. It was three in the morning…right. Okay. Turning on Hulu, he put it on the movie “John Dies at The End”, he snickered at the name, knowing the ending, full well. He looked over at John, who had finished his cocoa, and was now snuggling into Smitty. It was suddenly a lot warmer..

“Hey, John? Do you think..since you’re..you know–”

“I can manipulate air, yeah. Are you asking if I can maybe control the temperature, too?” John interrupted, hugging Smitty’s arm.

“Well, it’d make sense, right? You deal with fire, but it’s rare..smoke, vapor, you know, things that have temperatures of sorts.”

John nodded in understanding, slipping his hand into Smitty’s, “maybe..and now I feel safer and happier, I guess that’s why it got..warmer, right?”

“Yeah. Say, why were you scared or..sad, whatever? You’re a literal god–not a half mortal like me, so…not saying you don’t have a valid reason or anything-”

“No, no, it’s fine. I guess it’s kind of a stupid reason.”

“It’s probably not stupid, John.”

Smitty watched as John glanced over at the movie that was on, “I just don’t wanna die at the end, I suppose?”

Smitty gave a small laugh, moving closer to John, comfortable by his side. “Well, I’ll make sure to protect you, John.”

“Thanks..brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this, ahaha! Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
